Draco's Pain
by greencat1984
Summary: Many of the stories I have read Harry is the one every one protects  if you hurt him Draco...  I was wondering what Draco would be thinking. It is a bad description but please read any way Please review If enough people like it i will write a sequel


This is my first Harry Potter story so be nice. I would love **constructive** review, but **Absolutly no Flaming** I got one after the last story I wrote and it put me off posting stories for a long time. Also I need a Bata so I can re post this story properly.

###########################

He always secretly wished that someone would defend him the same way everyone was defending his boyfriend. "If you hurt him, you'll be sorry" they all say, as if he is the strong one and harry is the fragile one that needs protecting. But did anyone think that maybe he also needed protecting, that he was just as fragile as Harry; no he was Draco Malfoy and therefore he was the strong independent one. He was always the one who had to make the first move, and always the one blamed after a fight. But not today he was going to put a stop to it all if no one cared about him enough to stop and think that maybe he was human to and had bad days, days that he felt weak and insecure, then he was going to leave. End it all, no not suicide though that would have been nice (Malfoy's didn't commit suicide, or express feelings of weakness), no he was going to pack his bag and leave every one including Harry behind. Fuck them, if they got mad at him, he was going to start thinking of himself for a change, no one else was

The all assumed that because he never talked about it and that there were no huge unhide able scars, that he had not had a hard child hood. Because he had two parents that were always there to drop him off and pick him up that life at his house was great. But did they not even think about what it was like to grow up in the home of Tom Riddles second in command; the hard, brutal, unfeeling man that was his father, and the cold, distant, selfish woman that he called mother. He had the best tutors in the country and was taught literature, mathematics, history of magic, beginner potions, spell theory but most of all he was taught manners (how to behave, what was expected of him, and most of all what he was not to do under any circumstances). By the time I was eight years old I was able to put on the haughty young heir act and fool everyone but myself. I had been raised by the household staff for as long as I could remember but if I showed one tiny bit of weakness they would run and tell my father (they would get a bonus if they told on me). The friends I had before Hogwarts were all introduced throw my parents so I knew that they couldn't be trusted either.

There was only one person I knew that I could trust whole heartedly and that was the ghost of my great grandmother. She said that she had stayed in the hopes of breaking her husband's legacy of cruelty and hate from the family. She told me that she died too late to save my father but hoped that she could save me. She listened and let me cry, she stayed with me when I was scared at night, she told me bed time stories, and as I got older she would tell me the true family histories before they got twisted to fit my great grandfathers views.

My childhood was not much better than Harry's, in some ways it may have been worse because the people who were supposed to love me didn't have time to even think about me, where as Harry new that his parents did love him even if they were gone now. I was just trained to show a strong face, and training is hard to brake.

I took my cloak, some coins, and my wand and headed to the closest boundary so I could go home and talk to my great grandmother, she always knew what to say to make me feel better. And right now I needed her badly enough to risk detention for leaving the grounds without permissions. I was skirting the edge of the black lake very close to the forbidden forest when something flew out of the lake and hit me, everything started to go black but the last thing I saw was branches over my head and new that I was being taken into the forest.

############# Harry#############

I was supposed to meet Draco up in the Astronomy tower at 9:00 pm but he never showed up, I started to get worried because he was never late. Not even when he had detention did he ever not let me know (usely sending Blaze). I waited till 9:30 then I when and got out the map, he was nowhere on it. I know then that he was in serious trouble, but with professor Dumbledore gone I didn't know who to tell. Finally I decided that Snape would be the best choice, being Draco's godfather and all. I found him in his office in the dungeon. I banged on the door till he opened it, "Potter if you don't start to explain yourself right ..." Snape growled.

"Draco is missing."

"Potter just because you don't know where he is doesn't mean he's missing."

"We were supposed to meet tonight and he was late. He is never late, never."

"I will grant you that's odd behaviour for Draco but that doesn't mean he is missing. He could be sleeping as you should be. A detention is in your future."

"He is not in the castle."

"How...?"

"I have a map and he is not on it anywhere."

"Show me this map." I opened the map and whispered the password so he couldn't hear (Draco and I loved the use the map to pull pranks and he would kill me if Snape found out how to use it).

"Ok I will take over from here you go back to you room." Snape ordered

"No He is my boyfriend" _Draco please forgive me, but I have to tell him._ "And I have to be there to help find him."

"Potter I know you two are friends but this is not the time to joke about this."

"I am not joking if Draco knew that I was telling you he would kill me, but I have to be a part of finding him please! I care about him" I had never been so open with Snape before I just hope that It didn't come back to bite me later.

##################Draco####################

My head was killing me there were sounds of a large animal rustling around nearby. I cracked one eye open and all I saw was the moonlight filtering down through the trees. I heard the animal rustle off and decided to use the chance to escape but as soon as I moved my head started to throb and my legs felt like they were burning off. Before I knew it I was unconscious again.

########################Harry######################

Snape had taken me to Professor McGonagall Office and with the help of some of the other teachers they came up with a tracking spell for Draco. They tried to make me stay behind and what but Snape said that he had tried that already and I had refused and that to try would only waste more time Draco might not have.

When Snape said that my heart contracted painfully I didn't want to lose him, I loved him. There I had said it Love, I loved Draco Malfoy. I couldn't lose him, I wouldn't!

Snape activated the spell when we got out of the castle. We follow it from their around black lake to the far side and when we were about half way around the spell led us in a 90 degree turn strait into the forbidden forest. A quick look around showed huge smudged animal prints and drag marks leading into the forest. There was also a lot of blood in the area. My first thought was if it has harmed my Draco I will rip it limb from limb.

Snape took the lead and I was right behind him the rest of the teachers followed us. We were walking for what seemed like hours but it must have been half an hour at most the trees closed in fast and what little light there was disappeared, the animal sounds got closer and scarier. Then all of a sudden they all stopped it was like the forest held its breath afraid it would be heard. It was then that we heard the sounds of a large animal moving around in the clearing up a head.

When we broke through the trees there was huge shadow moving on the far side but I didn't see Draco. The shadow moved again and that is when I caught sight of Draco he wasn't moving his hair was a mess and he was filthy but it was definitely Draco.

"IF you have hurt him I will kill you." I yelled.

##########################Draco####################

I heard shouting someone said "IF you have hurt him I will kill you." I wish that someone would say that about me.

#########################Harry####################

I started to run across the clearing to Draco. Snape was yelling that I was going to get both of us killed, but all I could think about was how still Draco was. _He can't be dead he can't be._

The shadow was hovering over Draco one moment and then gone the next. I fell beside him and he looked up at me and asked "who was doing all the shouting?"

"Sorry baby but that was me, I was just so scared that I might have lost you."

"You said that about me?"

"Ya, are you mad at me?"

"No I am happy that someone is protecting me for a change."

"I will always protect you my love."

"Love?"

Ya, I love you and will always protect you" The moment Harry said that there was a deep roar and a blinding flash of light. The flash seemed to go on for a long time. I covered Draco with my own body, our noses were almost touching. I needed to kiss Draco, make sure that he was ok. I bent down and ever so slowly pressed my lips to his, in the last moment Draco brought his lips up and we met in a crash of passion.

When we finally separated the clearing was dark and the shadow was gone. I then ran my gaze over Draco's body and saw deep gashes running the length of his lower leg, they were bleeding sluggishly.

"Professor, please come quickly he is bleeding" Snape crossed the clearing in seconds. The first potion he gave Draco made the blood flow faster I think it was a blood replenishing, the second made the blood flow slow down.

"Temporary blood clotting, keyed to the wounds on his legs." Snape said. I must have had a puzzled look on my face. "We have to get him back to the castle fast."

"I can fly him back." I summoned my Firebolt.

"Be careful with him, if he doesn't arrive in this condition you will be in detention for the rest of the year."

"I will" I climbed onto my broom and then cradled Draco in front of me. I took off at lightning speed and headed straight for the hospital wing windows. Madam Pomfrey was waiting for us to arrive. She immediately put Draco into a bed. She spent a long time running spells on Draco. By the time she was finished all the Professors were here waiting for the news.

"Out, all of you out of my hospital wing." I couldn't leave him I just couldn't; I had to see that he was all right. "MR. POTTER, **MR. POTTER **you must go to."

"Please let me stay I have to know that he is all right," Madam Pomfrey looked at me for a long time and then she went back to healing Draco. I moved so that I was standing close to his bed but still out of the way. When Madam Pomfrey was finished she told me to be quiet or I was in trouble. I just sat down in the chair next to Draco's bed and held his hand. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know someone is calling my name. I open my Eyes and see Draco looking at me.

"You spend the night here?"

"Is it morning already? Ya I guess I did spend the night."

Draco leaned forward and kissed the tip of my nose. "I love you too Harry Potter. Now go wash up for class before Madam Pomfrey catches you here."

#####################Draco########################

I finally have people who will defend me and see that I was just as weak sometimes as everyone else. I guess that this was not such a bad thing after all. And best of all I found out that Harry loves me.


End file.
